Xak's Adventure
by emokatt98
Summary: Xakmotte's   emokatt98's nobody name   story! XigbarxXak  O.C.  xLuxord
1. Welcome to Castle Oblivion

I walked down the barren halls. Pure white or gray in some areas. I had strayed away from the mob of fangirls that was currently chasing Demyx, and came across Xemnas.  
>"Are you not a, what they call, fangirl?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Then why do you not try attempt to chase me? You do not even show the slightest appeal to me."<br>"Oh, I am a fan girl, believe me. I just behave differently….," I replied slowly. "Now, if you do not mind superior, I wish permission to find number II."  
>"If he is around. Actually, I find you interesting, child. I shall summon him." He said. He lifted his hand, and a dark corridor appeared. Out stumbles Xigbar, who looked to have been in battle, grabbing Xemnas and thanking him for getting him<br>away from the fans. He noticed me and flinched and mumbled please 'don't hurt me'. "I do not intend to hurt you. Why would I hurt my idol?" I said.  
>" Aren't ya a fangirl?" Xigbar asked.<br>"That is correct." I replied stoic as always. He straightened.  
>"As if! Ya don't even act like a fangirl!" he retaliated.<br>"Ah, but that's the beauty of it number II!" Xemnas exclaimed. " She is a different kind of fangirl!"  
>"Orly?" Xigbar asked, arched eyebrow and all.<br>"Yes, really. Why did you think I would associate with her if she wasn't?"  
>"Ga-eez! It was a joke, superior-dude!"<br>"It is not polite to joke with our superior when he is serious, number II." I had cut in. Xemnas looked down at me. Smiled. Then said.  
>"Child, what is your name?"<br>"Kat. My friends made me an organization 13 name also." I said. He arched his beautifully arched eyebrow.  
>"Oh? Well lets hear it." He encouraged.<br>"It went from Emokatt to Xakmotte, sir." I said rather proud. He smiled.  
>"Come, Xakmotte. Are you hungry?"<br>" A tad. May I eat with II and IV?"  
>"Yes. In fact eat with whomever you please!" he said. I said nothing. He grabbed my chin so I'd look at him. " Oh, come now! I know that is not all."<br>"You are correct, there are others. Numbers X, VII, and XI also. Including you superior, if you are not too busy?"  
>"Of course not child" he waved his hand in the air. " They will be waiting for us, come."<br>We walked in remote silence. Until, Demyx comes running and screaming by us. We all stopped, and watched as the fangirls ignored us. Xigbar whistled and yelled 'sorry, Demy!' after him. We went through a hallway and into a grand Victorian styled room and there sat my idols. Luxord, Saix, Marluxia, and Vexen all sitting in there corresponding seats. Saix was first to speak.  
>" What is this 'urgent matter' we have gathered for, superior?"<br>"I have found a new 'breed' of fangirl, number VII!"  
>" Whaddya mean?" Luxord slurred. obviously intoxicated.<br>" Have ya, like, noticed she hasn't glomped one-a us yet?" Xigbar asked sarcastically.  
>" Amazing. Maybe it is a gene of some sort!" Vexen exclaimed.<br>" Self-control is not a gene, number IV." Xak stated calmly.  
>"Correct. It is not." He replied. I looked at Xemnas. He looked right back.<br>"Well? Sit down, child!"  
>"Yes sir!" I replied as I sat down beside Xigbar. He stared at me for quite a while.<br>"Hey," He drawled. "Your kinda cute!"  
>"W-What?" I yelled. Not gonna lie, that threw me off a tad!<br>"Whoa! Chill, lil' dudette! No need for, liek, screamin'!"  
>"I am really sorry! But, that was random and irrelevant! And, you're not bad yourself, actually." Everyone blanched at that but, I had calmed considerably!<br>"Number XI?"  
>"Yes?" The one named Marluxia answered.<br>"I understand you have a garden, a gorgeous one at that! I was wondering how do you get tiger lily's to grow like that?"  
>"Talk. You talk to them,and tickle them occasionally. They should grow rather strong."<br>"Thank you! I will try that."  
>"Would you like to... visit... my garden?" He asked slowly. As if he was unsure.<br>"I would be honored!" I exclaimed totally excited! He then smirked and continued eating. Xigbar was still staring, it didn't bother me. Not at all. After the I politely thanked the chef, and walked outside with Marluxia.  
>"Behold, my life and pride!"<br>"It is something! I love it!" He looked down at me and smirked. Then he frowned, looked over his shoulder and sent a pulsing ray of razored blossoms at a bush. A loud yowl came from said bush, so naturally we turned to look at it. Xigbar crawled out of the bush. Shocked and slightly worried I ran to help him. Xigbar sat Indian style on the ground, I checked him over to make sure he's okay.  
>"Y'know you'd make a cute nurse." he commented as he grabbed my waist.<br>"W-what are you doing?" I said as I struggled "Wait! What the hell are you even talking about!"  
>"Ooh! I like 'em feisty!"<br>"shut up!" He then preceded to invade my personal cube (lolz XD) more by kissing me. On the lips, no less. I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to manipulate me by sticking his tongue in my mouth . I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning! Here I am making-out with my idol, in front of... OH GOD! I pulled away, totally embarrassed, I turned to Marluxia who sat there with a smug look upon his face.  
>"Well, well. It's about time! I saw you ogling her at the table, and was wondering when you'd make your move, number II!" Marluxia stated, rather nonchalantly.<br>"Well, ya gotta know just when ta strike! Attack your prey at the right time, ya'know?" Xigbar replied with a triumphant look on his face. He looked at me, who was pouting, and ruffled my hair. I scoffed. How did he know If I even wanted him! Which I do. But that's not the point!  
>"C'mon, kid , I wanna show ya something!" He said before roughly pulling me off the ground.<br>" But I was..." I didn't even finish my sentence when marluxia had cut in.  
>" Go ahead! You can always visit the gardens anytime! Besides, something tells me you'll have a lot more fun where your going." He said as he walked away, somewhere deep in the garden. What did he mean by that I wonder...?<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review! Every review boosts my morale and that means I'll update sooooner~ =3 GutenNacht, Leiben...<p>

I'm not sure where the punctuation went last time soooo Imma reupload it, k?


	2. Oops! We've been caught!

After we walked a ways Xigbar suddenly picked me up. I was shocked to say the least , and naturally I fussed about, thinking I was too heavy. He silenced me with a kiss. He flipped gravity so we were currently on the ceiling. We came to a door, that I assume was his room. We walked inside, and he sat me on the bed. Instinctively, I grabbed on to the covers scared I was going to fall. He laughed at me, I on the other hand did not find it funny.  
>"Would you explain to me, WHY, your suddenly infatuated with me?" I asked slightly miffed. He sat next to me.<br>"Because..." He said it as if he didn't really have a reason. Like, when you tell a child 'because I said so'. You don't actually have a reason.  
>"Because what?" I asked definitely annoyed.<br>"Because I like you. A lot." He snapped. I had never heard those words before! I liked them. Yet, I did not know how to respond. I got off the bed and looked to the ceiling(floor), hoping for some reason, it would give me an answer. It didn't.  
>"Like, what's wrong?" he asked and I could hear a bit of hurt and rejection.<br>"Nothing. Nothing at all." I answered slowly, mind still off in a world of fantasy.  
>"Then why don't you just, like, answer!" He roared. THAT snapped me out of it. I walked to him slowly. Cupping his face, I kissed him gently. The slow kiss becoming more and more passionate by the second. I was loving this, so much in fact I moaned a bit into his mouth. Our tongues battled in a lovely dance. I pulled away, being a human and all, I needed my good ol' oxygen! We looked at each other, eyes glazed with lust, want, and need! And immediately charged at each other, his hands went straight to my waist, my arms around his neck, kissing and sucking with as much ferocity as he gave. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled me while scooting further on the bed so I could straddle him. We remained like that, he and I, for around 30 minutes. Perhaps a hour, we didn't went by when your with a lover! Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a rather infuriated Xemnas.<br>"Number II!" He boomed. Xigbar bolted up, with me still on his lap. I crawled off and sat adjacent to him, thoroughly embarrassed, and blushing so Renji Abarai's hair to complete and utter shame! Xemnas then continued.  
>"What on Kingdom Hearts were you doing?"<br>"Uh, making out with my girlfriend?" Xigbar stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at me for confirmation and laid my head on his shoulder and nodded.  
>"Girlfriend?" Xemnas repeated slowly, making sure he heard correctly. Xigbar smirked at him, immediately sending a red flag off inside his brain.<br>"Xakmotte, come here please." He stated calmly, though any idiot could tell he was still angry. I got off the bed and walked over to him. I looked straight at him, and I could practically see the anger and fury dancing in those bright orange depths.  
>"Was number II was forcing you, to... fraternize?" He asked unsure. I shook my head.<br>"No, sir."  
>"and he had your full consent?,"<br>"Yes, sir." I answered truthfully but he still didn't look convinced.  
>"If anything, Superior, I was mostly to blame! I was in control. I should have stopped." I blurted out.<br>"Very well. Now, onto another matter the dreaded fangirls have left. Were you planning on leaving?" Xemnas said. If you listened hard enough you could hear little sounds of disappointment. Xigbar was standing behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin on the top of my head.  
>"Well, I don't want to be a burden. So i'll go." I tried to reason. Xigbar's arms squeezed tighter.<br>"You can stay with me!" Xigbar had said. In all reality, he really liked this girl for some reason. In that way. And he really did NOT want her to leave.  
>"You? NumberII, Do you realize you are one of the most irresponsible nobodies in all of Oblivion?"<br>"May I Superior? Please? I promise to not get in your way! Honest. I'll even make sure he gets to meetings on time!" Let's face it. I REALLY wanted to stay with him. He then smirked at me and said a 'Very well' before excusing himself. After he left, we both visibly relaxed.  
>"So, what now?" I asked.<br>"Well, I could show ya the like town, how bout that?"  
>"I would love that, Xiggy!" I was thrilled by that proposal and I looped my arm into his, leaned in and kissed his cheek.<br>"Comfortable with pet names, are we poppet?" He chuckled. I giggled a bit.  
>"As If!"<br>"Heeey! That's my line" He whined childish. Xigbar opened a dark corridor, that we traversed through only to end up in an ally. He lead me out of said alley and onto the street.  
>"Oh, Xiggy this is amazing!" I said as snuggled a bit closer to him. He smirked.<br>"cold?"  
>"A bit." Then he did something totally unexpected and corny. Can you guess? He took off his Organization cloak and put it on me. It was warm. really warm. I smiled and he smiled right back and wrapped his arm around me. That's when I remembered something, my eye-patch. Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'ha ha it's pirate girl!' But before you laugh this is how it happened. I was little, watching my friends play basketball, I was standing too close. Like always and Russo had really long nails and yeah, his longest nail went deep into my eye. so don't laugh! That shit hurt like a mother fucker! They didn't remove it, and it doesn't look that different just a bit cloudy. I can barely see out of it so that's why I have the eye-patch. Now that that's settled, back to the story! We walked a bit farther till we ran into Axel. I growled a bit, I did NOT like that man! At all!<br>"Hey, Xigbar! Caught a cute one, huh?" The man greeted. Then he had the nerve to pinch my cheek after he called me cute! I punched him in the gut and watched him go down with a cold yet heated glare.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME! No one and I mean NO ONE calls me cute!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face. I despised, no loathe that word!<br>"Geez, feisty! Give a guy a little warning next time, will ya?" He ground out, on the ground, I narrowed my eyes at him at that comment.  
>"No." I walked away at this point, I couldn't stand that man! He was totally obnoxious and one of those captain-obvious-think-i-know-everything-asswipes! I walked into a nearby store. Hot Topics. My favorite place to shop! After a minute or two, Xigbar walked in. I didn't know it was him until someone had wrapped their arms around me. I nearly did a roundhouse kick before I knew it was him. He nuzzled his face in my hair, taking in my cotton candy scented shampoo. And soap.<br>"Ya okay, Snowflake?" He asked after a moment.  
>"Yes. I do not like axel..." I admit I hesitated. A bit.<br>"We can see that! But, what made you, like, snap?"  
>"Cute."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't like being called cute. Especially not by that man!"<br>"You definitely didn't say anything when I called you that!" He hugged me tighter.  
>"That's because I like you!" I turned to him and buried my face in his chest. "I think. I think you might be the only one I can trust here... to call me that..." He hugged me tight.<br>"I like you too. C'mon, let's head back!"  
>"Okay. I'm tired and need a shower."<br>"Hmmm," He smirked pervertedly, so I knew where this was going. " You can totally use my shower. Only got 1 rule, You have to let me take one with ya! Comprende?" I stared at him blankly. Thinking, thinking, forever thinking. Me+Xigbar+shower = shower sex with Xigbar! Ho'mah gawd! I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
>"Your on, playboy!" He summoned his dark corridor and we came straight to his bathroom. I took his jacket off and threw it to the floor. He had taken his shirt off when we started making out halfway through the portal. He slid my shirt up and for once I didn't mind. We pretty much stripped each other, and backed into the shower. The rest was, as they say, shower sex. What? Did you reeeallllly think I'd write a sex scene? You dirty perverts.* After that whole fiasco we lay in his bed, idly brushing each other's skin. I sighed contently and sat up.<br>"Where ya goin' tiger?"  
>"I... don't know. Nowhere, I guess." But then again I can't stand or walk for that matter, thanks to a certain space controlling man. The door swung open with a very pissed off Saix.<br>"Thanks to that thing, we have a meeting. So get up, get dressed, and get the hell upstairs!" He yelled.  
>I was confused, did I have to go too? As if he was reading my mind saix added, "Xakmotte follow me. We'll get you some temporary clothes and then we'll go to the meeting."<br>"But, sieben! I am not a nobody. Sortof. It wouldn't b-" Thankfully no one noticed my german slip up.  
>"It was Superior's order, so regardless if you are a nobody or not, you still have to go!" and with that he yanked me up and began to drag into Marluxia's room.<br>"Number XI!"  
>"What is it? I'm almost late!"<br>"Watch your tone. I need money."  
>"Whatever for?" Marluxia looked down and saw that I was completely and utterly naked, hid slightly behind Saix.<br>"My, my. What have we here?" He leered over me. Well, not over me, considering we're about the same height.  
>"What I have is Xemnas's new obsession, that seems to be lacking clothes, which I need money for, so kindly hand it to me." Saix was rather pissed off at this point. Marluxia toss the money to him nonchalantly, still leering at the defensless girl I was trying to be. His eyes raking over her lithe, though muscular form. Yeah, that's right. (Xak's gotta six-pack, betches!) Anyhow, Saix pulled her away into the heart of oblivion. He pushed her into a local store and told her to 'hurry up' in his 'your two seconds away from getting bitched at' tone. She went through the store picked out a black wife-beater with white frills, along with some, for a lack of a better word, "booty" shorts(Down south they're Daisy-dukes). After that, she picked some heavy duty combat pumps. Saix payed, then she put on her little outfit and they silently went back to the castle. They attended the meeting, Saix sitting in his appropriate seat, next to Xemnas of course. Xigbar motioned for Xak and she obeyed, promptly being pulled into the man's lap. She grunted at the impact and he kissed her neck and whispered a smooth 'chill, chick' into her ear. She had a small urge to freeze his dick off at the sly movements he was making.<br>"Greetings, friends!" Xemnas said as started his rant, ahem, lecture. Xak was bored out of her mind but still listened intently, until she noticed something. Xemnas's voice was getting faster and inevitably higher pitched, faces and sounds sped up and blurred together until she was unconsciously moving out of the room like everyone else, except Xigbar. Then absolute, abrupt silence. She stood in wonder as to what had happened, in the hallway outside. She muttered german profanities about strangeness in the castle.  
>"Hope I didn't give you a fright there!" came a sultry English voice. The way he said that made her think he had something to do with it, which he did.<br>"AH! Number X! Sorry, you did just a bit. Did, did you do something in there?"  
>He smirked at my question, cocky bastard.<br>"Just tinkering with the sands of time s'all. A grain here, a grain there and we have one pretty short meeting!" He laughed. I laughed at the little pun, as well.  
>"Hey, kid. Why doncha' loosen up? Call me Luxord." That damned smirk was back.<br>"Okay. And I'm not a kid!" She scowled at him, she wasn't an adult but she definitely was no child.  
>"Aww, what's wrong, love? Can't take a simple jest?" He snickered at me. The scowl quickly turned to a frown.<br>"I'm not your 'love'." I said coldly.  
>"Ooh, burn. That hurts!" He replied in mock hurt, placing a hand over the place his heart should be. I relaxed a bit, sadly he noticed and commented.<br>" How about a drink? I have a personal bar." he asked smugly. Now it was my turn to smirk.  
>"No thank you. I'm underage."<br>"But, you're under watch of a superior." So he was gonna play that game.  
>"Well, I don't drink anyway."Which was a lie, and on that note, I left. Well, attempted to, anyway. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, and being me clumsy ol' me, I stumbled, tripped right into his grasp. Consequently smashing our lips together in an accidental lip-lock. (Y'know those corny soap operas, where the klutsy girl trips and kisses a guy just as her current boyfriend walks in? Well, that's what's going to happen, except for a certain twist.) Luxord's grip on her hand loosened as he deepened the kiss. Xak, on the other hand, knew this was wrong. Very, very wrong. She just couldn't help herself, so she leaned into the kiss. But, nothing good comes from anything bad. As soon as the two parted for breath a fist connected to Luxord's face, knocking him to the floor.<br>"What the fuck was that for, asshole?" He screeched.  
>"What do you think it was for lame-brain?" Xigbar said as he draped his arm around Xak's waist. She was ashamed, but it wasn't her fault he had charmed her with that devilish mouth. Venom was obviously laced with the words from Xigbar, Xak could feel the anger in it. Luxord got up and pushed him. Xigbar let the girl go and threw a punch. After a while, Xak sat curled up against a nearby wall, Xigbar and Luxord were still battling it out. Xaldin walked down the hall, out of things to do. He was done with his daily missions so this was all he could do. He caught something out the corner of his eye. It was that girl, what was her name? Oh well, that wasn't his concern, but she looked so different with that expression on her face. Maybe, just maybe , he would check on her. He walked over slowly and sat down beside her.<br>"You, uh, you okay?" He mentally slapped himself for he was so not cut out for being "nice", but she didn't look right with a scowl on. Xak looked up at him.  
>"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired. They won't stop fighting." Xaldin looked at the two fighting, then stood up and forced them apart with a large gust of wind.<br>"You two realize that ignorance will get you nowhere," he said after the two were done glaring at each other. "Haven't you noticed something?" they shook their heads. "Perhaps someone?" Though, Luxord figured it out first.  
>"Xigbar! how could you not realize that!"<br>"Whoa, Broham, do NOT blame this on me!... What exactly are we blaming on me?"  
>"My darling Xakky has been sitting in that dingy corner for so long now and I've ignored her because you've gone and started a fight!"<br>"What! I ha-" Xigbar was cut off by a heavy sigh from the object of ignorance.  
>"This has been fun and all. But, seeing as how I'm tired as living fuck. I'll retire for the night," and with that the busty girl waved her hand and crawled onto the dark, snowing cloud that appeared lazily,the cloud itself floating around lethargically as not to awaken its master. The small crowd watched in shock as this unfurled (I love that word) before them.<br>"She's heartless." Xaldin sighed in his passive manner.  
>"A Nobody, it seems," Luxord added on as he waved his hand dismissively. "Ah well." On that note, everyone dispersed and went off on their own way. Xigbar to talk to Xemnas, Luxord to make a devious plan for the female, and Xaldin to, well, whatever wild Xaldin's do.<p>

* * *

><p>*Bleach reference when Yorichi was getting out of the pool and she says,"You dirty Pervert!"<p> 


	3. A Wild Drunken Luxord Appears!

After we walked a ways Xigbar suddenly picked me up. I was shocked to say the least , and naturally I fussed about, thinking I was too heavy. He silenced me with a kiss. He flipped gravity so we were currently on the ceiling. We came to a door, that I assume was his room. We walked inside, and he sat me on the bed. Instinctively, I grabbed on to the covers scared I was going to fall. He laughed at me, I on the other hand did not find it funny.  
>"Would you explain to me, WHY, your suddenly infatuated with me?" I asked slightly miffed. He sat next to me.<br>"Because..." He said it as if he didn't really have a reason. Like, when you tell a child 'because I said so'. You don't actually have a reason.  
>"Because what?" I asked definitely annoyed.<br>"Because I like you. A lot." He snapped. I had never heard those words before! I liked them. Yet, I did not know how to respond. I got off the bed and looked to the ceiling(floor), hoping for some reason, it would give me an answer. It didn't.  
>"Like, what's wrong?" he asked and I could hear a bit of hurt and rejection.<br>"Nothing. Nothing at all." I answered slowly, mind still off in a world of fantasy.  
>"Then why don't you just, like, answer!" He roared. THAT snapped me out of it. I walked to him slowly. Cupping his face, I kissed him gently. The slow kiss becoming more and more passionate by the second. I was loving this, so much in fact I moaned a bit into his mouth. Our tongues battled in a lovely dance. I pulled away, being a human and all, I needed my good ol' oxygen! We looked at each other, eyes glazed with lust, want, and need! And immediately charged at each other, his hands went straight to my waist, my arms around his neck, kissing and sucking with as much ferocity as he gave. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled me while scooting further on the bed so I could straddle him. We remained like that, he and I, for around 30 minutes. Perhaps a hour, we didn't went by when your with a lover! Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a rather infuriated Xemnas.<br>"Number II!" He boomed. Xigbar bolted up, with me still on his lap. I crawled off and sat adjacent to him, thoroughly embarrassed, and blushing so Renji Abarai's hair to complete and utter shame! Xemnas then continued.  
>"What on Kingdom Hearts were you doing?"<br>"Uh, making out with my girlfriend?" Xigbar stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at me for confirmation and laid my head on his shoulder and nodded.  
>"Girlfriend?" Xemnas repeated slowly, making sure he heard correctly. Xigbar smirked at him, immediately sending a red flag off inside his brain.<br>"Xakmotte, come here please." He stated calmly, though any idiot could tell he was still angry. I got off the bed and walked over to him. I looked straight at him, and I could practically see the anger and fury dancing in those bright orange depths.  
>"Was number II was forcing you, to... engage in...intimate activities... ?" He asked unsure. I shook my head.<br>"No, sir."  
>"and he had your full consent?,"<br>"Yes, sir." I answered truthfully but he still didn't look convinced.  
>"If anything, Superior, I was mostly to blame! I was in control. I should have stopped." I blurted out.<br>"Very well. Now, onto another matter the dreaded fangirls have left. Were you planning on leaving?" Xemnas said. If you listened hard enough you could hear little sounds of disappointment. Xigbar was standing behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin on the top of my head.  
>"Well, I don't want to be a burden. So i'll go." I tried to reason. Xigbar's arms squeezed tighter.<br>"You can stay with me!" Xigbar had said. In all reality, he really liked this girl for some reason. In that way. And he really did NOT want her to leave.  
>"You? NumberII, Do you realize you are one of the most irresponsible nobodies in all of Oblivion?"<br>"May I Superior? Please? I promise to not get in your way! Honest. I'll even make sure he gets to meetings on time!" Let's face it. I REALLY wanted to stay with him. He then smirked at me and said a 'Very well' before excusing himself. After he left, we both visibly relaxed.  
>"So, what now?" I asked.<br>"Well, I could show ya the like town, how bout that?"  
>"I would love that, Xiggy!" I was thrilled by that proposal and I looped my arm into his, leaned in and kissed his cheek.<br>"Comfortable with pet names, are we poppet?" He chuckled. I giggled a bit.  
>"As If!"<br>"Heeey! That's my line" He whined childish. Xigbar opened a dark corridor, that we traversed through only to end up in an ally. He lead me out of said alley and onto the street.  
>"Oh, Xiggy this is amazing!" I said as snuggled a bit closer to him. He smirked.<br>"cold?"  
>"A bit." Then he did something totally unexpected and corny. Can you guess? He took off his Organization cloak and put it on me. It was warm. really warm. I smiled and he smiled right back and wrapped his arm around me. That's when I remembered something, my eye-patch. Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'ha ha it's pirate girl!' But before you laugh this is how it happened. I was little, watching my friends play basketball, I was standing too close. Like always and Russo had really long nails and yeah, his longest nail went deep into my eye. so don't laugh! That shit hurt like a mother fucker! They didn't remove it, and it doesn't look that different just a bit cloudy. I can barely see out of it so that's why I have the eye-patch. Now that that's settled, back to the story! We walked a bit farther till we ran into Axel. I growled a bit, I did NOT like that man! At all!<br>"Hey, Xigbar! Caught a cute one, huh?" The man greeted. Then he had the nerve to pinch my cheek after he called me cute! I punched him in the gut and watched him go down with a cold yet heated glare.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME! No one and I mean NO ONE calls me cute!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face. I despised, no loathe that word!<br>"Geez, feisty! Give a guy a little warning next time, will ya?" He ground out, on the ground, I narrowed my eyes at him at that comment.  
>"No." I walked away at this point, I couldn't stand that man! He was totally obnoxious and one of those captain-obvious-think-i-know-everything-asswipes! I walked into a nearby store. Hot Topics. My favorite place to shop! After a minute or two, Xigbar walked in. I didn't know it was him until someone had wrapped their arms around me. I nearly did a roundhouse kick before I knew it was him. He nuzzled his face in my hair, taking in my cotton candy scented shampoo. And soap.<br>"Ya okay, Snowflake?" He asked after a moment.  
>"Yes. I do not like axel..." I admit I hesitated. A bit.<br>"We can see that! But, what made you, like, snap?"  
>"Cute."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't like being called cute. Especially not by that man!"<br>"You definitely didn't say anything when I called you that!" He hugged me tighter.  
>"That's because I like you!" I turned to him and buried my face in his chest. "I think. I think you might be the only one I can trust here... to call me that..." He hugged me tight.<br>"I like you too. C'mon, let's head back!"  
>"Okay. I'm tired and need a shower."<br>"Hmmm," He smirked pervertedly, so I knew where this was going. " You can totally use my shower. Only got 1 rule, You have to let me take one with ya! Comprende?" I stared at him blankly. Thinking, thinking, forever thinking. Me+Xigbar+shower = shower sex with Xigbar! Ho'mah gawd! I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
>"Your on, playboy!" He summoned his dark corridor and we came straight to his bathroom. I took his jacket off and threw it to the floor. He had taken his shirt off when we started making out halfway through the portal. He slid my shirt up and for once I didn't mind. We pretty much stripped each other, and backed into the shower. The rest was, as they say, shower sex. What? Did you reeeallllly think I'd write a sex scene? You dirty perverts.* After that whole fiasco we lay in his bed, idly brushing each other's skin. I sighed contently and sat up.<br>"Where ya goin' tiger?"  
>"I... don't know. Nowhere, I guess." But then again I can't stand or walk for that matter, thanks to a certain space controlling man. The door swung open with a very pissed off Saix.<br>"Thanks to that thing, we have a meeting. So get up, get dressed, and get the hell upstairs!" He yelled.  
>I was confused, did I have to go too? As if he was reading my mind saix added, "Xakmotte follow me. We'll get you some temporary clothes and then we'll go to the meeting."<br>"But, sieben! I am not a nobody. Sortof. It wouldn't b-" Thankfully no one noticed my german slip up.  
>"It was Superior's order, so regardless if you are a nobody or not, you still have to go!" and with that he yanked me up and began to drag into Marluxia's room.<br>"Number XI!"  
>"What is it? I'm almost late!"<br>"Watch your tone. I need money."  
>"Whatever for?" Marluxia looked down and saw that I was completely and utterly naked, hid slightly behind Saix.<br>"My, my. What have we here?" He leered over me. Well, not over me, considering we're about the same height.  
>"What I have is Xemnas's new obsession, that seems to be lacking clothes, which I need money for, so kindly hand it to me." Saix was rather pissed off at this point. Marluxia toss the money to him nonchalantly, still leering at the defensless girl I was trying to be. His eyes raking over her lithe, though muscular form. Yeah, that's right. (Xak's gotta six-pack, betches!) Anyhow, Saix pulled her away into the heart of oblivion. He pushed her into a local store and told her to 'hurry up' in his 'your two seconds away from getting bitched at' tone. She went through the store picked out a black wife-beater with white frills, along with some, for a lack of a better word, "booty" shorts(Down south they're Daisy-dukes). After that, she picked some heavy duty combat pumps. Saix payed, then she put on her little outfit and they silently went back to the castle. They attended the meeting, Saix sitting in his appropriate seat, next to Xemnas of course. Xigbar motioned for Xak and she obeyed, promptly being pulled into the man's lap. She grunted at the impact and he kissed her neck and whispered a smooth 'chill, chick' into her ear. She had a small urge to freeze his dick off at the sly movements he was making.<br>"Greetings, friends!" Xemnas said as started his rant, ahem, lecture. Xak was bored out of her mind but still listened intently, until she noticed something. Xemnas's voice was getting faster and inevitably higher pitched, faces and sounds sped up and blurred together until she was unconsciously moving out of the room like everyone else, except Xigbar. Then absolute, abrupt silence. She stood in wonder as to what had happened, in the hallway outside. She muttered german profanities about strangeness in the castle.  
>"Hope I didn't give you a fright there!" came a sultry English voice. The way he said that made her think he had something to do with it, which he did.<br>"AH! Number X! Sorry, you did just a bit. Did, did you do something in there?"  
>He smirked at my question, cocky bastard.<br>"Just tinkering with the sands of time s'all. A grain here, a grain there and we have one pretty short meeting!" He laughed. I laughed at the little pun, as well.  
>"Hey, kid. Why doncha' loosen up? Call me Luxord." That damned smirk was back.<br>"Okay. And I'm not a kid!" She scowled at him, she wasn't an adult but she definitely was no child.  
>"Aww, what's wrong, love? Can't take a simple jest?" He snickered at me. The scowl quickly turned to a frown.<br>"I'm not your 'love'." I said coldly.  
>"Ooh, burn. That hurts!" He replied in mock hurt, placing a hand over the place his heart should be. I relaxed a bit, sadly he noticed and commented.<br>" How about a drink? I have a personal bar." he asked smugly. Now it was my turn to smirk.  
>"No thank you. I'm underage."<br>"But, you're under watch of a superior." So he was gonna play that game.  
>"Well, I don't drink anyway."Which was a lie, and on that note, I left. Well, attempted to, anyway. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, and being me clumsy ol' me, I stumbled, tripped right into his grasp. Consequently smashing our lips together in an accidental lip-lock. (Y'know those corny soap operas, where the klutsy girl trips and kisses a guy just as her current boyfriend walks in? Well, that's what's going to happen, except for a certain twist.) Luxord's grip on her hand loosened as he deepened the kiss. Xak, on the other hand, knew this was wrong. Very, very wrong. She just couldn't help herself, so she leaned into the kiss. But, nothing good comes from anything bad. As soon as the two parted for breath a fist connected to Luxord's face, knocking him to the floor.<br>"What the fuck was that for, asshole?" He screeched.  
>"What do you think it was for lame-brain?" Xigbar said as he draped his arm around Xak's waist. She was ashamed, but it wasn't her fault he had charmed her with that devilish mouth. Venom was obviously laced with the words from Xigbar, Xak could feel the anger in it. Luxord got up and pushed him. Xigbar let the girl go and threw a punch. After a while, Xak sat curled up against a nearby wall, Xigbar and Luxord were still battling it out. Xaldin walked down the hall, out of things to do. He was done with his daily missions so this was all he could do. He caught something out the corner of his eye. It was that girl, what was her name? Oh well, that wasn't his concern, but she looked so different with that expression on her face. Maybe, just maybe , he would check on her. He walked over slowly and sat down beside her.<br>"You, uh, you okay?" He mentally slapped himself for he was so not cut out for being "nice", but she didn't look right with a scowl on. Xak looked up at him.  
>"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired. They won't stop fighting." Xaldin looked at the two fighting, then stood up and forced them apart with a large gust of wind.<br>"You two realize that ignorance will get you nowhere," he said after the two were done glaring at each other. "Haven't you noticed something?" they shook their heads. "Perhaps someone?" Though, Luxord figured it out first.  
>"Xigbar! how could you not realize that!"<br>"Whoa, Broham, do NOT blame this on me!... What exactly are we blaming on me?"  
>"My darling Xakky has been sitting in that dingy corner for so long now and I've ignored her because you've gone and started a fight!"<br>"What! I ha-" Xigbar was cut off by a heavy sigh from the object of ignorance.  
>"This has been fun and all. But, seeing as how I'm tired as living fuck. I'll retire for the night," and with that the busty girl waved her hand and crawled onto the dark, snowing cloud that appeared lazily,the cloud itself floating around lethargically as not to awaken its master. The small crowd watched in shock as this unfurled (I love that word) before them.<br>"She's heartless." Xaldin sighed in his passive manner.  
>"A Nobody, it seems," Luxord added on as he waved his hand dismissively. "Ah well." On that note, everyone dispersed and went off on their own way. Xigbar to talk to Xemnas, Luxord to make a devious plan for the female, and Xaldin to, well, whatever wild Xaldin's do.<p>

* * *

><p>*Sieben is german for seven, Xak is Prussian when outside the KH worl, and this is gonna lead to a back story.<p>

Have much to do, I wrote this a while ago and I think I've gotten alot better...


	4. Hi Fren!

~The next morning~  
>Xak had been walking around making mental maps of the large palace as a thought struck her. "Imma make a por- Dark Corridor!" She made a defensive stand with her arms stretched in front of her, "Okay, now focus!" As she said that she made the portal appear on her friend's, Maxine's,bed.<br>"Bree! What in the mother fu-!" The small girl was yanked through the portal to stand next to the amazonian chic. She quickly summoned another to Chriss's house. The small female reading quietly on her bed then jumping and hugging (read: glomping) the larger back through the portal. They all landed in a pile in the hallway giggling and hugging only stopping when they heard a forced cough.  
>"Are you done child...er, children?" Xemnas stated in his usual slow manner. (Innnddeeeeeeeeeeeed)<br>Christall was the first to stand, with Xak following suite, and Maxine still sitting on the floor like a child. Xakmotte rolled her eyes and picked the small girl up, glaring at her feeble struggles until she simply curled into her. Christall's red lips were curled in her custom smirk and she tilted her head to look the Superior in the eye, her hair falling to the side. "I don't think so. I mean, It was quite the ball. I believe we're far from finished." The words were spoken in a slow drawl and held an air of defiance. The tone was reflected in her stance-feet apart and arms crossed. Xak, on the other hand was back to her stoic attitude, standing to her full height of 5'10.  
>"Well, Superior... This is Aurora," Xak had started. Slightly shaking the girl in her arms, signal to her. and nodded over to Chriss. "And that's Raxhi. Rora's my younger sister and Rax is a rabid fan girl." I smirked, but frowned upon getting smacked on the butt from said girl. (she's not tall enough to reach my head considering she's almost shorter than Zexion)<br>"...Well, okay... I actually came to you your own room." He said looking a little stressed. "Follow me." He opened up a portal and we all stepped through. Well, Aurora had a mini spaz being slightly afraid of the dark, swirling, mass of ,well, darkness. Other than that we made it to a big, white, door (oh joy, more blinding white) with little difficulty. He unlocked it with a small key and walked in there was a queen-sized bed and it was the standard, blank, white room, though it was bit larger than most. I plopped my best friend on the couch that provided.  
>"Here you are, will your little 'friends' be staying?" Xemnas droned.<br>"They'll help me collect hearts for a while, yes. They're keyblade weilders."  
>"Oh? And what about you?"<br>"...I'm... a demon."  
>"...Very well," He pointed to the small black bundle on the bed "Your missions will start tomorrow, you will be teamed with Axel. He'll show y-" When the two midgets on the couch heard the name drop from his lips they both shouted "NO!" cutting Xemnas off. The poor man looked taken aback. I could only let out a manic grin.<br>"W-well why not? Surely there's a reason?"  
>"Because," Xak cut in, her grin stretching "If you do Axel won't come back. Well, in one piece, anyway."<br>"Why?"  
>"That is a story for a snowy day, my Superior." I said my grin disappearing to my neutral smirk.<br>"Hn." And with that small noise, he left muttering how he'd never have children. I turned to my friends after picking up my cloak, "Makeover?"  
>All had evil matching grins and and let out a quick scream of "MAAAAKEOOOOVERRR!" Then there was a knock on the door. The trio exchanged looks as Xak moved to open the door to see Marluxia, and Larxene.<br>"Did someone say the 'M' word?" They asked as they barged in. Rora and Rax immediately pointed to Xak... who scowled but held up the cloak.

* * *

><p>Thank s to Christall and Maxxy, For the help *=03 I owe ya sum Faygo Pie MotherFuckers... HoNk.<p> 


	5. That Bitch be Wily

I turned around in her newly revamped cloak, absolutely loved the outfit... Marly and Larx cut the top part of the cloak into a leather corset which complimented her bosom, and the chain fell between my breast much like Matsumoto as it came up to connect to a leather collar, the arms were made into a flaring arm warmer that was much too long and the leftover was layered and feathered with some purple plaid fabric, courtesy of Raxhi's sewing kit, to make a miniskirt.  
>"Xigbar will <em>surely <em>get rise out of this..."  
>"What was that?" I asked with a mean scowl. Marluxia snickered, and waved it off. They left as soon as they'd came. After we had a fangirly moment the two midgets left to find the members of their choosing, I went to find Xigbar. Of course. I opened a portal to his hallway, looking up in confusion before a thought struck me. I dissolved my human appearance, to my neutraldefault form of a faun, shiny black hooves clicked on the hard floor, black claws and horns grew and curled, as well as my tongue. long, black and white striped, with purple saliva. I hated it, poisonous, spit. I was a orange eyes glowing as if on fire, far brighter than Xemnas's own. I had a cute, little, fluffy goat tail, though! Oh well, I started to scale up the wall and to my current lover's room, when I got to the tall roof I flipped up and stood there, upsidedown. I can walk on ceilings, of course. Every powerful demon can. It's just..._getting_to the ceiling that's a bitch. I knocked on the door and waited to find the man in only his boxers. He yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, I thought he looked a bit childish and it made my tail wag. He blinked and scowled.  
>"Do I know you? Wait! Are you, like, the Grim Reaper? OMG! I'm, like, too to die!" He freaked out a bit. I rolled my neon eyes kissed him sweetly. I made sure not to open my mouth, one false move he'll be paralyzed for life. He squinted his eyes and his brain tried to remember whom it was that kissed that way only to come up with the feisty new girl.<p>

"X-xak?"  
>"Yes, II?" I smirked triumphantly as my lover remembered me. He looked me up and down then quirked a brow. "I'm a succubus, babe!" I purred out as I walked him back into the room.<br>"I can see that!" He said as he laid out on the bed whilst I crawled on top of him. Straddling his narrow hips. I felt him finger my hoof and I let out a bleating giggle, but immediately slapped a hand on my mouth and a hard glare his way as I ground my hips against his roughly. I smirked at his groan of pleasure.

"You have a dorky laugh,"

"Ugh, Shut up!" I blushed a dark red coming over my dark skin. "It's a horrible side effect of Capricornicuus." He looked so confused. "My kind. Goat demons"

" I didn't say I didn't like it, I want to hear it more!...I didn't even know goats could be evil..."

"Hey! Not _all_ demons are evil, you know!"

" ! All demons are evil!If they weren't, they'd be angels!" He was sitting up looking me in the eye. (lol) I thought about it for a moment.

"...Do you want be to be an Angel?" I whispered, completely serious.

"You're a demon." He frowned.

"I'm a Capricornicuus." I corrected.

"What's the fuckin' difference, chic?" He raised his voice and I flinched, due to my now large,sensitive, goat ears wobbling everywhere.

"We shapeshift." I pouted. "We're the mischievous sprites* of the underworld, turning into things we're not, playing pranks, breaking or stealing things, bringers of chaos und utter destruction." I said sadly, slowly changing back into a more human form but I had large, white, feathery angel wings and I was naked. He seemed to like the sound of that , and could gears cranking away in his brain coming up with all sorts of evil, yet funny pranks. "They would hunt us, and use our eyes and heads a jewelry and trophies. They wouldn't even kill us first, just ripping out what they wanted and leaving us for are somewhat immortal."

Xigbar looked absolutely scared shitless. I chuckled dryly.

"W-why the eyes?"

"Because in every form, our eyes and hair, are the same. No matter what. That is our only form of identity." I then changed into my human form and curled against him. "I do not want to talk anymore."

"Aw, don't go all Saix on me now!" I glared at him and just rolled over and away from him. He now knows some of my past, now he must be mine or perish, and so is the way of the Capricornicuus**. He touched my back and rubbed down my spine, poking a spot in my lower back. I subconsciously kicked out in response then curled and purred into it, begrudgingly.

"So, 'sup with the outfit?"

"M-a(growl) luxia, modif(yipes)-i-i-ied m-y cloak WILLYOUSTOPIT?." I gasped out. As he continued to pet me in all the right places. He stopped his ministrations just for a heartbeat. Then continued in another spot

"Hmm, you're like a pet" I growled at him and tried to squrim away from him. I flipped around and tackled him, snarling.

"So, no animal sex?"

"...NO!"

"Awwww, why?"

"cause I have ta get up fer a meeting tamorrah. Actually, I gotta go." I sighed as I got up my country accent breaking loose with my weariness. This man wears me out, like no other... except Aurora***. I had made it to the door before he was pulling me back for "Good-by makeout session". He leaned on the doorway as I jumped to the floor below. I looked back and he blew me a kiss, I rolled my eyes and sauntered off to find my two kids. Sure enough, They were in Zexion's room. Him and Rax mixing growth elixirs while Demyx and Aurora played with bubbles. I snatched the bubbles from her and she gave me the puppydog eyes I was oh-so immune to.

"What have I told you about bubbles?" I growled and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"To never play with them because she drinks the solution and gets sick" Raxhi drones from her place beside Zexion.

"And you were supposed to be watching her!" I yelled. Upset my sister could've been harmed.

"But, I'm a BigGirl! Demy told me so!"  
>"IX is a damn fool, and I don't want you around him... His stupid might rub off on you." I grumbled.<p>

"Xakky you're sooooo mean!" I snorted at her dropped her back on the bed. I sighed thoroughly spent from today's events.

"VI, Where is IV?"

"Forever in the lab.. And -Le Snif****-.. Are you wearing cottoncandy?"  
>"...Yes? I never leave without it. Spritz it, if you need me." Zexion quirked an eyebrow at me, and went to his closet. In a large trunk, he had vials of every scent imaginable. He pulled out the vial with a swirling pink and blue and popped the lid, as Raxhi tried to stop him. I was behind him immediately, snatching the cap and snapping it back on. My hands stopped shaking after the smell was gone, save for my shampoo. I growled at him, then propmtly left leaving it them to explain. I walked to the lab, which was a mistake. Luxord has been tailing me harder than Spongebob trails Squidward. Literally, right now he was singing, so I stopped pulled out my phone and dialed my biological brother. It rang a few times, then I pulled it away from my head at arms length.<p>

"Where the motherfuck have you been?" He screamed. I frowned and opened a little portal on the phone andyanked him through. He clasp onto me, hugging me tight.

"Vello, darling, let go...?" I said through his shirt, because that's currently where I was buried. "I need you to distract that cutie over there,"

"Oh, so you only call when you need something, very well, I'll do it." He said with his usual arrogance, prancing over to Luxord, who was completely confused before figuring out I had a twin. By then I was at Vexen's door waiting for the man to answer. The door opened slowly, with Vexen looking through the crack like a kid expecting a jumpscare.

"What do you want?" He snapped.  
>"Well, I was wondering if you needed any help? I do enjoy a good project to work on."<br>"Is that all?" He asked flinging opened the door open. "An here I thought I was to be carted off to the looney-bin, no one knocks around here, you see.." He rambled on as he led me into the lab. Bottles, potions, gadgets, monsters, everything in a typical mad-lab. Vexen suddenly stopped talking and slapped a pair of heavy duty goggles on my face, they looked a bit steampunk and I immediatley fell in love with them. He pushed me to a table with simple elements in beakers and told me to make a powerful acid. She cleared it almost twenty seconds, simply pouring the given materials into a chemistry pot then handing it to Vexen who looked amused.  
>"Oh please, that was child's play, surely you have something more challenging?" I teased, and Vexen let out a huff before grumbling.<p>

"I honestly did'nt expect you to finish, let alone so quickly. Maybe you're smarter than I've been led to believe ?" He retorted.

"If you were thinking I was to be a bumbling idiot like the rest of Organization, then you were clearly misguided, Sir." He gave small smile, dry, and somewhat meaningless.

"I can tell we are going to get along just fine," He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Hope this makes up for the short chappie! If you haven't noticed looootta references to my favorite things, like Bleach. And movies. Look forward to it in the future, and Expect Chapters somewhat daily, because of late I have no life... Big Surprise~<p>

*My childhood family nickname: Mischievious Sprite from Hell or Sprite =3

**Capricornicuus is just a made-up name for a goat demon heavily based on me, astrolgy, and homestuck...

*** Max...I love you... vut damn, I gotta drink two damn monsters just to kind keep up with you! You're like friggin Hammy and I'm Verne YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, BETCH!

**** How many times have I done that in roleplay? XD


End file.
